pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
H.L. Hix
Harvey Lee Hix (born 1960) is an American poet and academic. Life Hix earned a B.A. magna cum laude in English and philosophy from Belmont University in 1982; an M.A. in philosophy from the University of Texas at Austin (UTA) in 1985; and a Ph.D. in philosophy from UTA in 1987. He is a professor, and former director of the creative writing M.F.A. program, at the University of Wyoming."Hix, H.L. 'Harvey'", Wyoming Authors Wiki. Web, December 15, 2006 He has taught in a number of positions at the Kansas City Art Institute — lecturer-in-residence, 1987–1988; assistant professor, 1988–1994; associate professor, 1994–1998; professor, 1998–2002; interim vice president for academic affairs, 1996–1998. Later he was vice president for academic affairs and professor at the Cleveland Institute of Art. "Department of English/ H.L. Hix, Professor/ MFA Program Director" University of Wyoming Web site, accessed December 15, 2006 Recognition Hix has been awarded a fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts. He has also won the KCAI Teaching Excellence Award and the T.S. Eliot Prize for Poetry from Truman State University Press for his volume Rational Numbers (2000). In 2006 he was a finalist for the National Book Award for Poetry. Publications Poetry *''The Kindling Point''. St. Louis, MO: St. Louis Poetry Center, 1995. * Perfect Hell. Salt Lake City, UT: Gibbs Smith, 1996. ISBN 978-0-87905-780-0 * Rational Numbers: Poems. Kirksville, MO: Truman State University Press, 2000. * Surely As Birds Fly. Kirksville, MO: Truman State University Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-931112-05-5 * Shadows of Houses. Youngstown, OH: Etruscan Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-9745995-4-0 * Chromatic. Youngstown, OH: Etruscan Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-9745995-6-4 *''God Bless: A political / poetic discourse''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9745995-7-1 *''Legible Heavens''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9797450-4-1 * Incident Light: Poems. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2009. * First Fire, Then Birds: Obsessionals, 1985-2010. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2010. *''As Much as, if Not More than''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2014. *''I'm Here to Learn to Dream in Your Language''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2015. Non-fiction * Morte d'Author: An autopsy. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1990. *''Spirits Hovering over the Ashes: Legacies of postmodern theory''. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press, 1995. ISBN 978-0-7914-2515-2 *''Understanding W.S. Merwin''. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1997. ISBN 978-1-57003-154-0 *''Understanding William H. Gass''. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-57003-472-5 *''Portfolio Collection: Kyoung Ae Cho'' (with Kyoung Ae Cho). Winchester, UK: Telos, 2003. * As Easy As Lying: Essays on poetry. Silver Spring, MD: Etruscan Press, 2002. *''Lines of Inquiry''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2011. Translated *Eugenijus Ališanka, City of Ash. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-8101-1783-9 *Jüri Talvet, A Call for Cultural Symbiosis: Meditations from U (translated with Jüri Talvet). Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica Editions, 2004. ISBN 978-1-55071-226-1 *''On the Way Home: An anthology of contemporary Estonian poetry'' (translated with Jüri Talvet). New Delhi: Sarup & Sons, 2006. *Juhan Liiv, The Mind Would Bear No Better: A selection of poetry in Estonian and English (translated with Jüri Talvet). Tartu, Estonia: Ülikooli Kirjastus, 2007.Translations, Books, H.L. Hix. Web, Oct. 7, 2015. *Jüri Talvet, Estonian Elegy: Selected poems (translated with Jüri Talvet). Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica Editions, 2008. *Jüri Talvet, Of Snow, of Soul: New selected poems. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica Editions, 2010. *Eugenijus Ališanka, From Unwritten Histories (translated with Eugenijus Ališanka). Austin, TX : Host, 2011. *Juhan Liiv, Snow Drifts, I Sing: Selected poems (translated with Jüri Talvet). Toronto, Buffalo, NY, Berkeley, CA, & Lancaster, UK: Guernica Editions, 2013. Edited * Poets At Large: 25 Poets in 25 homes. Kansas City, MO: Helicon Nine, 1997. *''The Tunnel, by William H. Gass: A casebook''. Champaign, IL: Dalkey Archive, 2000. *''Wild and Whirling Words: A poetic conversation''. Silver Spring, MD: Etruscan Press, 2004. ISBN 978-0-9745995-0-2 *''New Voices: Contemporary poetry from the United States''. Belfast, NI: Irish Pages, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9544257-9-1 *''Made Priceless: A few things money can't buy''. Florham Park, NJ, & Copenhagen: Serving House Books, 2012. *''Ley Lines''. Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2014. ISBN 978-1-77112-032-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:H L Hix, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 7, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *H.L. Hix poetry at Connotation Press (profile & 3 poems) *H.L. Hix at the Poetry Foundation *[http://www.madhattersreview.com/issue8/poetry_hix.shtml Poems from God Bless] at Mad Hatter's Review ;Books *H.L. Hix at Amazon.com ;About * "Hix, H.L. 'Harvey'", Wyoming Authors Wiki *H.L. Hix at the University of Wyoming *H.L. Hix Official website *"Relation to the Absolute: A conversation with H.L. Hix at The Literary Review, 2014 *"H.L. Hix: Consummately infernal", review of Perfect Hell by Dana Gioia Category:American poets Category:Belmont University alumni Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:University of Wyoming faculty Category:Estonian translators Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets